Santana's Family
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Rachel meets Santana's family. Rachel/Santana


Santana's Family

Santana and Rachel have been dating close to two months now, and in that two months Santana has been to Rachel's house more times than she can count, but Rachel has yet to step foot into her house. Rachel had questioned her about it, but she had skillfully managed to change the subject, and the singer would usually drop it. The truth is Santana would love to take Rachel to her house but she was more than a little scared to. Her house is normally packed with her relatives, and it can tend to get a little…crazy. It wasn't as if her family was close minded or anything, actually they were probably the most open minded Catholics you could ever cross, it was just the fact that they were loud and just acted plan crazy. At one point in time Santana would've said Rachel would've fit well in with her family since she's already crazy, but after dating said brunette for two months she's come to find out that she is quite mellow once you get her away from school. Yes she was still a little bossy, pushy, talks way too much, and can tend to get annoying, but for the most part she's mellower. Santana didn't want to push her luck any further and is trying to push off meeting her family for as long as she possibly can, which judging by the way Rachel has been insisting lately, isn't going to be much longer.

"I just don't get why you don't want me to meet them." Santana sighed and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at the flushed brunette.

"I want you to, but I also want to keep you around." This was becoming a daily routine for them. Santana would come over to Rachel's after Cheerio practice, they would go up to her room, door open, make out, Rachel ask about her family, Santana would sigh, explain, then Rachel would usually drop it. Tonight should be no different.

"You keep saying that, but I don't see how bad your family can be. I guess if they're anything like you then I can see why you wouldn't want me to meet them." The Latina through a sarcastic laugh at her, to which Rachel gave her own laugh before cupping her cheek and giving her a kiss.

"You know I'm kidding." This was time where Santana would dip down and capture the plump lips of the singer and they would make out until Rachel couldn't remember what she was talking about, but tonight the tiny brunette gave her shoulder a push.

"I'm being serious Santana. We've been dating for two months and I have yet to meet anyone from your family." Santana wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but this was one of them.

"Ok if I say you can come over Sunday for dinner then will you promise not to leave me?" The smile that the diva gave her was almost worth the fear of having her meet her family. Almost.

"Yes! Yes I promise! Thank you so much Santana!" If the smile wasn't worth it, then when she cupped the back of her neck and brought her down until she was almost flush against the tiny diva, while her tongue did that thing that always made the Latina moan, was worth it.

At 3pm Santana showed up at the Berry's doorstep, but didn't stay there for long before Rachel came out throwing a "bye, going to Santana's" over her shoulder.

"Ok now I should warn you that mom went and invited just about every one of my relatives in Ohio." If that small tidbit of knowledge frightened the shorter girl, it didn't show, she still looked excited.

"It's ok Santana, really. I think big families seem comfy." Santana couldn't help but grunt at that. Her family was anything but comfy to her.

"Just remember I love you ok?" Rachel's smile faltered, and for a moment Santana was afraid.

"I will." She had never really said it out loud. Yes she sang it to her in a song, but that was different. Ever since the parking lot Santana hadn't said those three words, and Rachel didn't know how good they sounded coming from her, being said to her.

The driveway, and street was packed with car, but there was one spot left in the driveway reserved for Santana's car, or rather her mother's.

"Ok here goes nothing." She mumbled before taking Rachel's hand in her own and walking up to the door.

"Last chance. We can leave and go somewhere else." Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and opened the door herself before Santana could stop her.

It was loud. That was the first thing Rachel knew when she walked in. It was loud and smelt delicious. That and there seemed to be someone everywhere. Some were in the living room taking over the couch, while others were at the kitchen table playing cards, and most of the smaller kids where running back in forth in the halls. Rachel didn't even knew she had stopped moving until she felt Santana tug at her hand, moving her towards the kitchen.

"_Mamá._ _Este es mi novia Rachel_." The short Hispanic woman turned at the sound of her daughter's voice, and immedaitly stopped chopping the vegetables, and wiped her hands on a towel before coming over to them.

"Hello Mrs. Lopez I'm Rachel Berry." She stuck her hand out but it was pushed away and the woman was pulling her into a hug.

"No need to be so formal. We're all a _familia_."

"_Mamá _Rachel, Rachel this is my mom Emily." Judging from the smile on her diva's face, it was going good so far.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lopez." Emily waved her hands at her.

"No, you can call me Emily. After all you _familia _after the way my little Santana has been talking about you." Santana groaned and immediately began ushering Rachel out of the kitchen.

"You talk about me?" Rachel said with a grin that Santana knew wouldn't go away.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." The two stopped on their way out at the kitchen table where four men were playing what appeared to be poker.

"_Papá._" The dark Hispanic man grunted at her, but kept his focus on the cards. Rachel knew she heard that grunt from somewhere.

"_Papá." _Another grunt and the man dressed in a tank top still didn't look up.

"_Condénelo__ Papá!" _The eyes that Santana seemed to have inherited moved away from the cards in his hands to Santana, who still had her hands on either of her shoulders.

"_No jure_." Is all he said before looking back down at his cards, getting a groan from Santana.

"_Papá __esto es Rachel_. Rachel this is my dad Antonio who can't seem to take two seconds of his attention away from his cards." At the mention of Rachel's name, Antonio laid his cards face down and turned to the two brunettes with a bright smile.

"Ahh this be Rachel? Why didn't you say so earlier _mija_?" The darker skinned man pulled the small brunette in for a hug, which she returned after a moment of hesitation.

"Just call me Antonio."

"I will Antonio." His smile brightened at this, and Santana moved her down the line, next to a man that looked oddly similar to Santana's dad.

"Uncle Carols, Rachel. Rachel, Uncle Carols." The hug was brief before Santana once again moved her to the man across from Carols.

"Uncle Nicolas, Rachel. Rachel, Uncle Nicolas." With a sigh Santana moved to the last guy at the table. He was far younger than the others, and upon getting to him Santana wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Rachel this is my brother Rafael. Rafael this is _my_ girlfriend Rachel." The Latina didn't let them stay there long enough for her brother to give Rachel a 'hug.'

"Stay away from him; he likes to take things that aren't his." Was whispered in her ear when they were out of ear shot of the table.

"Well then you're lucky you're the only Lopez I have eyes for." Santana would've swooned at that if a certain voice didn't over power the other voices that floated around the Lopez home.

"Ahh _mi pequeño artista_! _Es este la muchacha de la que usted ha hablado tanto_?" Rachel looked up at Santana for some sort of translation.

"_Abuela inglesa y sí es_. Rachel this is my grandma Nina." The grey haired Hispanic woman held her arms out to Rachel, who didn't waste time in stepping in them and wrapping her arms around the short woman.

"My Santana has talked so much about you. She once said '_Abuela Rachel es asombrosa pienso que estoy enamorado.'_" This got a scoff from the Cheerio, and even though Rachel didn't know what she said, she still put a hand over the arms crossed across her chest.

"I never said that!" Her _abuela _waved her off.

"What did she say?" For the first time, Rachel thinks, she watches as Santana's cheeks take on a light pink.

"She said 'Rachel is amazing, I think I'm in love.'" Rachel didn't get to say anything before she was being pulled away by Santana's _abuela._

"Don't let her foul you, she said it. I have _perfecto_ hearing."

Santana got swept away from Rachel, but she soon found her on the couch in between her _abuela _and her sister. Two of Santana's top, stay away from relatives.

"Oh _mi pequeño artista_ we were just telling Rachel about your first picture." Auburn eyes widened and it was now that Santana was really beginning to regret bringing Rachel here.

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell me you were an artist?" She shrugged and waved at her sister to move, but got a scoff in return.

"Just scoot over Jade. I wanna sit next to my girlfriend." The other Latina rolled her eyes but stood and took the chair next to the couch.

"Such a little _mocoso_." Santana sent a glare her way before throwing an arm around the back of the couch behind Rachel's head.

"So I guess you meet my bitchy sister?" Rachel swatted at the Cheerio's stomach.

"Be nice." This earned a grin from the older Latina in the chair.

"See I knew I'd like her."

They sat on the couch for maybe one more minute before Santana declared that she was going to show Rachel around the house. On the way up the stairs they ran into Santana's cousins. The twins, Garcia and Javier. Rachel gave a small wave as she was dragged into the last door on the left.

"And this is my room. The only room you need to know in this house. Well maybe besides the bathroom which is right across from my room." The taller brunette let the girl take a look around her light blue colored walls, filled with posters of bands and pictures of her and her Cheerios friends, and some from Glee. Her desk was surprisingly neat, and her bed seemed to be the focal point of the room. It was a queen size with navy blue sheets and pillows.

"You have a very nice room. Very neat." Santana tugged at the hand she was still holding until she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs in between Rachel's.

"We have a half hour till dinner, what shall we do in the meantime?" Rachel smirked down at her before moving to straddle the Latina.

Tan hands gripped her waist, while small hands tangled themselves in black hair. One of the tan hands left her waist and began creeping up the edge of her shirt. Santana hesitated a moment to see if Rachel was going to stop her, but when she made no motion to she let her hand wonder over smooth ribs, and cup one of her bra covered breasts. A tiny moan vibrated in the back of her throat, and with that Santana moved them so she was hovering over Rachel with one hand up her shirt and the other holding herself up.

"Don't worry we don't have to do anything." Rachel nodded and basked in the feel of soft lips trailing over her neck before stopping and giving extra attention to a particularly sensitive spot that made Rachel moan and grip the back of her neck.

"Hot." Santana immediately withdrew her hand and snapped her gaze over to the door where her younger brother stood, mouth hanging wide open.

"Miguel! I'm gonna-" Santana hurried to get off the bed but he was already half way down the hall.

"Mom says it's time for dinner!" Was yelled over his shoulder.

"Sorry, that was my younger brother, he doesn't like to knock." Rachel nodded and smoothed out her shirt before standing and following Santana down the stairs and to the kitchen.

There was two chairs left, one next to Nina, and the other next to Jade. After Nina said "Rachel you come sit here" there was one chair left, and Santana mumbled something under her breath before sliding into the chair next to her older sister.

At the table is where Rachel was introduced to the rest of the family. There was Sophia, Carols' wife, the twins she met, and then Juliana, Nicolas' wife and their son Andres. Santana was glad her family had taken an immediate liking to Rachel, and from where she was looking Rachel seemed to actually like her family too.

"So when are we expecting kids?" Santana sputtered, and made the mistake of inhaling when she should've exhaled, causing her to have a coughing attack to dislodge the piece of food stuck in her throat. Rachel patted her back, and handed her water over to her, which she took big gulps of.

"No no they don't need to think of that. They're far too young. You focus on school and getting married first." It was Rachel's turn to cough, and Santana's to gently pat her back.

"Oh leave them alone _Mamá. _They've alone just begun dating."

Aside for those two incidents and the near gallon of water Rachel chugged when she bite something far two spicy for her taste, dinner went off surprisingly well. Soon after, her family began to trickle out, leaving Santana to take Rachel home, but not before a hug from Nina, and Emily. Rafael tried to step in and give her a hug but Santana was quick to step in between them, making her older brother pout and follow the rest of the family out.

"So now that you've meet my family, you still wanna be with me right?" Santana had asked her as she walked her up to her porch.

"Of course I do. And your family isn't that bad, they're actually really nice. From what I could understand." The Latina rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that." Rachel faked gasped, even with a hand covering her mouth.

"Is this Santana Lopez actually _apologizing_ to me?" Santana shook her head at the laughing brunette before pulling her in for a hug.

"Don't get use to it, I'm not wrong often."

"Don't worry I won't. But I have to ask, why didn't you tell me you were so good at drawing?" She shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets, kicking at imaginary rocks.

"I don't know, never really came up. But you tell anyone and I swear-" Rachel didn't wait to see what would happen if she told, instead she silenced the girl with a kiss, one that she eagerly returned.

"Thank you for letting me meet your family." Santana leaned in and gave the singers one last kiss.

"_Te amo mi estrella."_

"I love you too Santana."

/ / /

_Mamá_-mom

_este es mi novia Rachel- _this is my girlfriend Rachel

_Familia_-family

_Papá-_dad

_Condénelo__ Papá-_damn it dad

_No jure-_don't swear

_Mija-_daughter (abbreviated my daughter)

_mi pequeño artista-_my little artist

_es este la muchacha de la que usted ha hablado tanto- _is this the girl you've talked so much about

_abuela inglesa y sí es- _english grandma and yes it is

_abuela Rachel es asombrosa pienso que estoy enamorado_- grandma Rachel is amazing I think I'm in love

_mocoso_-brat


End file.
